Another Reality
Another Reality is the twelfth episode of Eyeview. Synopsis Mathias and Rachel are put in a machine that makes them come in another reality where everything is different. Friends are enemies and enemies are friends. Of course, Logan is their boss and they have Master Water as their ally. On school, everything also is different. Also, Mathias is in love with Lisa and Rachel with Darren. Plot It starts when Mathias and Rachel wake up. They fastly find out that they are in Logan's base. Mathias asks: "What happened?" Rachel answers: "He must have done something to us." After some time, Logan comes inside. He asks to them how they are doing. Rachel asks: "What is this?" Logan answers: "I don't know where you are talking about darling." Mathias and Rachel both don't understand it. Logan says: "Come, I have another mission." They walk outside the room and go to the most important room of the base. Master Water is also there. He says to Mathias: "Hi Mathias. How are you?" Mathias says: "I'm fine." After it, Lisa and Darren also come. Darren goes to Rachel and starts kissing her. Logan is looking jealous to it. He angrily says: "Please attention. The evil Lewis Stanton is making a plan to destroy us. We shouldn't let that happen!" Master Water says: "Just attack them. This idiot can't do anything." Logan says: "It is not that easy." Lisa says: "What's so hard then?" Logan says: "Stanton has two henchmen, called Eyeview and Eye Girl." Mathias asks: "Wait, what is their real identity?" Logan says: "I believe their real names are Scott Mullen and Michelle Jenkins." Master Water asks: "Why did you wanted to know this?" Mathias says: "I know these two idiots from school." Logan says: "Great, you and Eyecatcher will kill them on school tomorrow." Rachel asks: "Who is Eyecatcher?" Lisa starts laughing and says: "You don't know your name?" Logan says: "It doesn't matter darling, everybody forgets things. You and Reverse-Eyeview will kill them tomorrow." Mathias says: "Accepted." After it, Mathias and Rachel go home. When they are at Mathias' house, Rachel says: "What the hell is this?" Mathias says: "We have to play the game. Of course we won't kill Scott and Michelle." Rachel says: "Did this happen because we went into that machine?" Mathias says: "Yes, it surely happened. Lets take a look at Stanton." Mathias uses his powers. He sees Lewis, Scott and Michelle together. Lewis says to them: "Logan has two new henchmen. They are the Reverse-Eyeview and Eyecatcher. They are very dangerous, so you shouldn't underestimate them." Scott laughs and says: "The Reverse-Eyeview? Couldn't they think of a better name?" Michelle asks: "What powers does this Eyecatcher have?" Lewis says: "She can get any view of things that have happened or will happen." Mathias changes back and says to Rachel: "They were talking about our powers. You don't want to know what powers you have." Rachel asks: "I have different powers now?" Mathias says: 'Yes you have." Rachel says: "What is it?" Mathias says: "You can catch views of everything that happened or will happen." Rachel says: "Wow, doesn't sounds bad. I only have no idea how I can do that." Mathias says: "You will probably find out." Rachel says: "Okay, but tomorrow we have school again. I bet that Ethan, Aaron and Alicia are our best friends now." Mathias laughs and says: "Yes, that's for sure going to happen." The next day, they step out of the bus and see Ethan, Aaron and Alicia. Ethan comes to Mathias and says: "Yo dude, it will be a great day today." Mathias asks: "Why are you so sure about that?" Ethan says: "I will damage these stupid Scott and Kevin." Aaron says: "You forgot Michelle. That is also a stupid bitch." Ethan says: "Yes, she is. She is helping these stupid children." Alicia starts talking to Rachel: "Do you want to shop with me after school?" Rachel says: "I don't know of I have time for that." Alicia says: "Of course you have. Otherwise make time for it." Rachel says: "That will be very hard." After it, they go inside school where they see Scott, Michelle and Kevin. Ethan says: "There you have the three losers." Scott angrily comes to Ethan and says: "You are the biggest loser." After it, they start fighting. Aaron helps Ethan while Kevin helps Scott. Rachel goes to Michelle and asks: "Are you also tired of these fights?" Michelle says: "Yes, fighting is so useless." Alicia comes to them and says: "Rachel! Why are you talking to such a bitch like her?" Rachel says: "I can decide myself to who I talk and not." After it, Lisa also comes to them and goes to Mathias. They start kissing with each other. The fighters are jealous of it. But they keep on fighting, until Mr. Stephens comes to them. Mr. Stephen says: "Stop fighting Parks, Mullen, Jacobs and Evans! Otherwise I will give you a big punishment!" Kevin says: "Okay, we will stop." Ethan says: "No, I won't stop!" Mr. Stephens says: "Okay, then I will give you a punishment." Mr. Stephens walks away with Ethan. Scott is very glad of it and says: "Hahahaha, exactly what he deserves!" Aaron says: "No, you deserved to get punished." Scott screams: "No!!!!" and he attacks Aaron one more time. Kevin also helps him. After some fighting, they push Aaron on the ground. Scott grabs him by his neck and strangles him. Kevin picks up a stick and smashes with it on Aaron on his head. After some time, Aaron is dead. They throw the body in a trash can. Nobody else saw it. Rachel is sitting with Alicia. Mathias with Lisa. Scott and Kevin also come inside the class room. Michelle is sitting alone, but Scott goes sit next to her. He kisses her, until Mr. Stephens comes back in the classroom. The rest of the lesson happens very normal. When the school day is over, Mathias goes to Scott and Michelle. He says to them: "You are working for Lewis Stanton, right?" Scott says: "Why the hell would I tell you that?" Mathias says: "I just want you to say to him that this is all a big mistake. I'm not on Logan's team." Scott says: 'Wait, you are the Reverse-Eyeview? I knew it!" After it, Scott attacks Mathias. Michelle helps him. Mathias says: 'As I said, this is a big mistake." After it, Lisa comes to Mathias and helps him. She says: "Lets get away of them." They go away, leaving Scott and Michelle angry. When they are at Logan, Logan is very angry. He screams: "Why didn't you killed these idiots?" Lisa says: "Mathias attacked them, but he can't do this alone. I, Eyecatcher and Darren should help him." Logan says: "Fine, lets do it together." After it, Rachel and Darren also come inside. Darren is kissing with Rachel. Logan is still very jealous. Darren wants to have sex with Rachel. Logan says to Mathias and Lisa: "You will attack, the others will come later." Lisa says: "Okay fine and she forses Mathias to also leave." However, it fails and Mathias goes to Logan. He says to them: "I know you are behind all of this. You want me to kill my own friends. That's not going to happen!' Logan starts laughing and says: "What will you do about it?" Mathias says: "If you don't get us out of here right now, I will kill you!" Logan says: 'I wouldn't do it. If you kill me, you will never get out of here." Mathias becomes even more angry without saying anything. Lisa comes to him and says: "Lets attack." Mathias wants to smash her away, but Logan gives him electric forcing him to go away. When they are gone, Logan goes to the room of Darren. When he comes inside, he sees a naked Darren and Rachel, who have sex with each other. Darren becomes very angry and says: "Give us some privacy, you idiot!" Logan says: "I will give you privacy on my way." and he grabs a gun out of his pocket and shoots with it through the head of Darren. He falls of the bed on the ground. Rachel doesn't knows what to do. Logan locks the door of the room on his own way. Rachel asks: "What are you going to do?" Logan says: "Something I already wanted for a long time, but now, I can finally do it!" He takes off his clothes and jumps on the bed. He grabs Rachel and they have sex with each other. Meanwhile on the S.D.F.N.E.O. base, Scott and Michelle are back. Scott says to Lewis: "I know who the Reverse-Eyeview is." Lewis says: "Good work. You also know who the Eyecatcher is?" Michelle says: "I think I know it. She is the girl where that boy was kissing with. Her name is Lisa." Lewis suddenly sees something on one of his devices. He says: "A boy and girl try to break into our base. Attack them!" Scott and Michelle run away to Mathias and Lisa. Lewis says: "Stupid Logan, what is your plan now?" Logan is also looking on one of his devices. He is still in the bed with Rachel and they just had sex with each other. He sees that everything is going well. Rachel asks: "What is that?" Logan says: "It's my device where I can see everything on." Rachel says: "You lie." Logan says: "What?" Rachel says: "It was a bit stupid of you to give me powers where I can know things like that with. I looked on a view and saw you using it to form this reality." Logan says: "Please don't destroy this reality. It is much better than the old one. You and I are together again and nothing will stop that. Even not a stupid device!" and he destroys his device. He says: "Now nothing can change the destiny of this reality anymore!" Mathias and Lisa come at the S.D.F.N.E.O. base where they see Scott and Michelle. Scott very angrily says to Mathias: "Reverse-Eyeview. Couldn't you think of a better name?" Mathias says: "Names doesn't matter. Only thing that's really important is......." Scott says: "What's so important?" Mathias says: "You are my friend. I'm not going to fight against you. That's only what Logan wants." Lisa suprised says: "You two, fight now!" Michelle says: "Then we will start fighting you." Mathias says: "No no no, wait. You don't seem to understand me. There is something terribly wrong. This is a fake reality. In the real reality, you are all friends of me." Scott says: "Why the hell should I listen to an idiot like you?" After it, Lewis comes outside and says: "Why are you still talking to each other? Scott says: 'I don't know. This guy keeps saying that he is my friend." Lewis says: "He isn't. He wants to manipulate you." Scott says: 'Of course, he wants." After it, Mathias and Scott start fighting. Lisa goes to Michelle and says: "Eye Girl, lets see who is the most powerful of us." Michelle says: "Sure." and they also start fighting. Logan sees it all happening. Master Water is also with him now. He asks: "Hahahaha, they are killing each other." Logan says: "Yes, this is exactly what I want." Rachel asks: "What will happen if we will be killed?" Logan says: 'You will also be removed from the real reality." Rachel becomes angry and says: "Why did you do this? I thought you liked me." Logan says: "You were too stupid to choose Stanton's side. You wil never come out of here!" Rachel says: "I didn't choose his side." Logan says: 'Oh, you choosed Mathias' side? That was also a big mistake." On the moment Rachel wants to react, Logan says: "Lets take a look at your good friends." Mathias and Scott are fighting with their powers against each other. Mathias says: "How does it feel to finally have the same powers as me?" Scott says: "Where the hell are you talking about? I was the first to have this powers!" Mathias says: "No, you didn't." After it, Logan, Master Water and Rachel also join the group. Lisa asks: "Why did you came here Logan?" Logan says: "The party is over. This fight is so useless." Lewis says: "Finally, the mole came out of his hole." Logan continues: "There is no reason to continue the fight. My good friends Mathias and Rachel will forever stay here." Lisa asks: "What do you mean?" Michelle who is standing behind her says: "He means this!" and she shoots a laser with her powers through the stomach of Lisa. After it, Lisa falls death on the ground. Logan laughs and says: "I don't care. This is all fake. You just don't know." Scott interrupts him and says: "That's the same shit Reverse-Eyeview was telling." Logan says: "That's because it is true." Rachel walks to Mathias and says: "I think I have a plan." Mathias says: "And that's?" Rachel says: "We have to defeat Logan and open the portal back to the real Earth." Master Water who is standing next to them says: "It will fail." Mathias says: 'You will fail." and he grabs Master Water neck. With his powers, he kills him. Logan sees it and says: "You can kill everyone here. They are fake anyway." After it, he shoots three lasers. They go right through Lewis, Scott and Michelle. They all fall death on the ground. Logan says: "Now it is only us three left. How are you planning to come back to the real Earth?" Mathias and Rachel both attack Logan and after some fighting, they smash him on the ground. When he is defeated, he says: 'Wait wait wait, there is a much easier way to come back." Rachel asks: "And that is?" Logan stands up and grabs a remote control out of his pocket. He clicks on a button, making a portal back to the real Earth. Mathias grabs it out of Logan's hands. He says: "Your punishment will be that you stay here forever." Logan starts laughing and says: "Punishment? That's a very weak punishment." They both ignore him and walk to the portal. When they are close to the portal, Logan says: "This all wasn't for nothing, you will soon find out." and he keeps on laughing until the portal closes. Mathias and Rachel are in the secret base of Logan. They start searching for a way to come outside, making the episode end. Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Diaz Guest Stars *Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Toby Powers/Master Water *Liam James as Kevin Jacobs *Diego Luna as Charlie Stephens *Unknown actor as Darren Walton *Unknown actress as Lisa McGinnis Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview